A What in Law?
by Tjin
Summary: Xander goes to meet the parent.
1. Chapter 1

DC X-over with a Single Marvel Character thrown in for good measure.

I Do not own BtVS DC Comics or Marvel Comics.

--

Xander watched as his wife slept peacefully for possibly the first time in her entire life. Ten years they had been married, joined both in matrimony and spirit by Willows husband Doctor Stephan Strange.

He had known her destiny the entire time, known it before they had even met and despite the warnings of all his friends, the threats from all of hers, the screaming of that small sliver of rationality buried deep after years of fighting the nightmares of the world, he had quickly fallen in love with her.

It had taken him three years to convince her he didn't care about the prophecies and destinies that had claim to her future. Setting down the magical dreamcatcher Willow had created to keep prophetic nightmares at bay, Xander left their room and quietly walked down the stairs, stopping from time to time to stare at one of the pictures hanging on the wall.

His wedding day, Giles, Riley, and Oz had shown up at his door the night before and made sure he was escorted at all times to prevent a replay of his previous wedding day.

The birth of Buffy Wayne's first child, the marriage of Willow and Doctor Strange, the victory party after the destruction of the First Evil, the funeral march for Superman and a printed article reporting his return.

More and more littered the walls of their home as Xander descended to the bottom and turned to the three guests. The three most powerful individuals in their fields.

Willow Rosenberg-Strange. Chosen leader of the unified Wicca covens of Earth and his personal friend for as long as the two could remember. Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts and chosen mystical defender of Earth and Zatanna Zatara, the wonderful wizerarding woman of the West and mystical champion for the Justice League of America.

"It's time." Strange stated simply drawing the attention of the other two as Xander simply nodded in confirmation.

Stepping forward, Willow pulled her oldest friend into a hug. "You're sure it has to be you that does this?" she asked as she tried to hold back tears.

Nodding as he returned the hug, Xander looked at Willow's husband as he bowed his head in understanding. "Yeah, Will, you, Stevie Wonder over there and Miss Top Hat are all too important to lose, me… I'm just Xander."

Smacking him on the chest as she took a step back willow glared up at him. "There is nothing 'Just' about you Alexander Harris." She said before accepting that he was going away.

Taking a moment to center themselves, the three masters of magic started to draw a spell circle on the floor.

--

Raven smiled as she woke from the first pleasant night's sleep she could remember. Stretching she frowned slightly at the lack of warmth beside her. /Xander never wakes up before me./ she thought as she looked over at the undisturbed portion her husband's side of the bed. Letting her senses drift outward in search of him, she felt a slight tingle of magic before she touched his mind.

In others she could feel emotions, get vague images or sometimes hear snips of what they were saying. With Xander she could be completely immersed in him, allowing her to see, smell, taste, hear and feel everything he did. With a cry of rage the Half-Demoness' soul-self surrounded her and teleported her downstairs.

--

The spell was done, the portal open and the only thing keeping Xander from walking through it was the chocking smell of brimstone and intense heat emanating from the dimensional doorway.

Taking a breath Xander stepped towards the doorway. He stopped at the threshold as he felt a new gaze on him. Turning he locked eyes with her before smiling sadly "Sorry Rae, you're too important for this to be your fate." He whispered before turning and stepping through the portal.

Behind him the super heroine screamed in pain as a large part of her soul was ripped away.

--

Xander stared around the heat blasted world before his attention was drawn to the towering form of an antlered red Demon where he sat on the crumbled remains of a skyscraper.

Swallowing his fear at the monster, Xander shrugged and headed in its direction. "Time to meet my father-in-law." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven 2

Raven walked down the street in numb shock as she desperately tried to convince herself it was a nightmare.

She'd had them before, ones where Xander was dead, where he had left or had never walked into her life, nightmares where she was alone.

Clenching her jaw against the sob that threatened to escape, she wiped her eyes before they could well up. She wouldn't waste tears on something as stupid as a nightmare.

It had to be a nightmare and when she woke from it he would he there just like he always was.

"Well look what we have here," a deep voice boomed ahead of her.

Looking up through eyes that misted, she blinked and focused on the three shapes in front of her.

Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo grinned at the Ex-Titan as they prepared to mete out some revenge for all the defeats they'd had at her and her friends' hands.

Their gins dropped as the half-demon simply turned and moved in another direction.

"HEY!" Mammoth shouted at the white hat as she stopped and looked back at them. "We're the bad guys, remember? We're supposed to fight now."

Raven looked at the trio for a moment before forming a portal beneath her feet and sinking away.

The three villains stared at the empty spot their intended opponent had recently occupied in confusion.

Is it just me or was that really weird?" Jinx asked her associates.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"You're telling me."

Stopping at the third voice, the villains turned around to stare at the shocked members of the Outsiders as they too stared at the empty street.

--

Xander screamed as the blade parted flesh and muscle on his back before a searing heat cauterized the wound.

It was a process he was becoming well accustomed to, thanks to the half dozen other cuts his tormentor had already made.

Walking around with a smirk, the monochrome Xander dropped the fire poker into the flames and picked up a pair of electrical leads.

In the empty wasteland of the world, only Trigon was around to hear him scream.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) No I didn't write the last part to take out my frustration on Xander, it seemed far too many people had wanted a joke or a fight of some sort that would leave Xander coming out on top.

Now I like a good joke as much as the next guy and I'm a big fan of letting Xander win,

but in a fight against something like Trigon, Xander stands iless/i than a chance.

And as for joke… Trigon's a demon. Not nice in any way, shape, or form.

Sorry, but meeting him isn't really a joking matter.

Hope you enjoy the story.

--

"Come on Xan-Man, all this can end. All you have to do is ask big red back there to send you home." The black and white copy of Xander whispered as if trying to convince a friend to do the smart thing.

Gasping from the pain, Xander looked up at his tormentor before shaking his head in defiance.

Growling at the original, Dark Xander stepped around and slammed the heavy cables into the back of the human that still refused to break.

--

Alarms screamed in rage as they warned of an unauthorized entrance to the large tower as the occupants rushed to the site of the intruder alert.

Congregating at the last door they looked at each other before the oldest nodded and the five current members of the Teen Titans rushed through the door.

And stopped as one of the founding members lay curled in a corner.

A founding member that had last been seen walking away from a fight three months before.

Looking at each other for a moment, Robin was the first to snap out of the shock. "Wally we need Starfire and Victor here now." He snapped and turned to Con-El as the young speedster disappeared in a streak of yellow. "Con, we need Strange and Zatanna as well." He ordered turned back to the last two of the newest incarnation of the Titans as they looked to him for directions he didn't have. Considering a moment the young man finally managed to squash the panic rising in him before looking back at the downed hero. "As for us, we need to keep her calm."

--

"Why are you doing this?" Dark Xander asked as he waited for the advanced healing Trigon had decreed the mortal have to repair the damage he had caused in their last round of 'How much can I make this hurt?'

Looking at the inferior original of himself, Dark Xander resisted the urge to snap the weakling's neck before putting his most understanding face on. "Do you think I like hurting you? That I get pleasure out of it? I'm you, Xander, there's no pleasure in this. All you have to do is ask Trigon to return you and this will end for both of us." He said in his most pleading tone.

Looking up at the evil copy of himself, Xander grinned through the pain at his tormentor. "'Cause every second I'm here is one she's not." He declared before the heavy punch rocked his head to the side.

After several moments of silence, Dark Xander finally quelled the desire to simply keep hitting the human he had been based off of. "You really think she loves you?" He snarled as he tried to hold back the desire to kill the human he had been torturing for the last several months. "You think she's not back there right now in the arms of one of your so-called friends?"

Shaking off the pain as the healing effect that had kept him from dying a thousand times over finally started to work on his split lip, Xander looked up at his duplicate and smiled again. "And now I know you're nothing like me." Xander said with dark humor before allowing himself to slump in the chains again.

--

Above the two, Trigon watched the proceedings with ever mounting annoyance.

If this human didn't ask to be returned before the time of the final prophecy he would lose the right to use his daughter as a gateway to the Earth.

And Lightbringer forbid if the mortal actually died here after freely walking to the slaughter in someone else's stead and without even fighting against him.

The laws were very clear on what would happen in that case.

--

The orange alien lay the book down in her lap as she sat beside the bed of one of her oldest friends and again tried to think of some way to help her.

By this point the entire community had learned what had happened and who was responsible and even after several months the three mystics were still in (as the humans would say,) the dog house.

And still the Tamaranian had no idea how to help her friend.

Raven simply lay in bed staring, unseeing, at the wall. She didn't eat, she didn't drink, she didn't talk… and most terrifying of all to the alien, she didn't cry.

Starfire was no stranger to the pain of lost loved ones and she knew that the longer this silence continued the more painful it would be when she finally broke.

//And I will be there when it does happen.// She promised silently before looking back down at the book she had been reading out loud to her friend.

"Chapter Nine, Shasta among the tombs…"

--

Trigon stared at his newest creation and smiled as it bowed at his feet.

"How may I serve lord Trigon." The copy of his daughter said with a grin as the only color in her form was the four red eyes glowing out from under her hood.

Nodding at her the Demon Lord pointed to the chained form. "Break him, you have two weeks time or your fate will follow that of your predecessor.

Looking over the bloody form she turned back to her master. "He will be mine within a week." She swore before turning to her task.

--


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here Slayer, I thought you got out of the trade years ago." The voice growled as its source stepped out of the shadowed cave.

Faith glared at the imposing Demon as she resisted the ingrained urge to remove its head from its shoulders. Taking a breath, Faith tossed a large gem onto the cave floor. "I need a portal, one of my friends is missing and I need them back." She said as the demon picked up the precious stone and looked it over carefully.

Nodding at the cut and shape of the stone, he looked back to the longest living slayer. "This is a big rock, either you were miss quoted a price or your friend is very far away." He growled as he really doubted it was the first. No one over paid for anything, they always knew exactly where they were going by the time they came to see him. "What rabbit hole has this 'friend' of yours fallen down?" he questioned as he rolled the gem around in his hand.

"He went to see Trigon…" the rest of her request was cut off as the gem thumped to the ground at her feet.

"No deal. None go to Trigon's lands and live. Go bury a box with his name on it and comfort his family." The demon recommended as he walked back into the shadows.

Stifling an urge to scream, Faith picked the Jewel off the ground and stalked out of the cave.

As she entered the bright African sunshine the gathered Slayers and watchers looked at her expectantly and deflated slightly as she shook her head.

Andrew, for his part, pulled a well worn sheet of paper out of his pocket and scratched off a name on the list. "That leaves Willow and Illyria as the last possible beings capable of getting us there." The now thirty year old said as he watched the legendary Slayer while she considered her options.

Willow would never agree, she had been one of the three responsible for sending Xander TO that hell world.

Illyria, on the other hand, was one of the few 'Old Ones' capable of standing up to the likes of Trigon, the problem arose from the history she shared with Faith.

Swallowing in fear, the oldest of the 'New Watchers' laid a hand on the Boston native's shoulder, "Faith, we need her help. Every second we waste is one more Xander is stuck there." He said low enough that the gathered slayers could pretend to ignore it.

"I know, it's just hard… Angel, Gun, Wesley all dead and she walked away without a scratch." Faith hissed before shaking her anger off. Andrew was right. "Alright, we're headed to L.A." she ordered as the gathered group got into their vehicles and started towards the dirt patch they were using as a landing strip.

For the rest of the trip Faith stared out the window, lost in thought.

--

"Yes." The voice said abruptly as it responded to the Astral Projection that had interrupted his thoughts. "What do you want Merjok." Stephan Strange had been very unhappy for the last several months at what he and his two compatriots had done.

"Wizard." The Demon said with a mock bow before straightening up. "I am informing you that 'The Slayer' came to me asking for transportation to the lands of Trigon." The Demon said coldly as he truly despised the mortal Mage he was currently being forced to serve.

Nodding at the information Strange looked at the demon's form again. "You denied her access I assume." He stated coldly as the Demon sneered at him.

"I know of your orders, little mage, none are to enter the lands of Trigon if I am able to deny them that access." The Merjok said as Strange nodded again. After a moments pause the demon finished his report. "I believe they are going to attempt contacting Illyria." He finished before bowing to the self styled 'Sorcerer Supreme' and vanishing in a cloud of flame.

Stephan Strange, for his part, stared at the empty space the astral projection had occupied before rising and heading towards his Library.

He had many things to consider.

--

Xander stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and frowned again as that little worm of doubt wriggled around in his head. He knew he had asked Willow, Strange and Zatana to transport him to the hell dimension, he knew he had a reason for it.

Why would the Scarecrow's fear gas have him 'asking' to go to hell?

Why was it so hard for him to believe that he really was safe?

--

(A/N) Well, here is yet another chapter, I had originally hoped to finish this with the next Chapter but… it looks like it may take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

The blue veined Ancient looked up slowly when a lone figure entered her domain.

She stared at the dark haired female for a moment as a tug of memory brought up the information her shell's previous life had.

"Slayer." She sneered at The Powers That Be's pathetic attempt at empowering a human.

While she admitted the slayer spirit was powerful, the demonic taint was disgusting, they would have done better with primal forces.

Not that they would have ever asked her. And truthfully she would not likely be inclined to have answered them if they had.

Illyria watched as Faith resisted the urge to flee her presence instilled in all things mortal. Since the battle with the Circle of Thorns, her powers had grown to the point they neared what she used to command.

Now if only she could get rid of these human emotions, they crawled along inside her like ants under her skin.

Ignoring the weakness those emotions created, she stared down at the Slayer as she stood frozen in place.

Illyria watched as the internal battle raged between the young woman's own pigheaded determination and the ingrained terror of being so near an old one.

With a thought, Illyria pulled her powers into the shell and simply stared as the mortal physically slumped in relief.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath, Illyria broke the silence. "You obviously came here for a reason Slayer, tell me so I can return to my peace."

--

Stephan Strange stood in front of a mirror and slowly let his power feed into it.

After several seconds he felt the power fluctuate as first one, then the second person he was contacting, finally responded.

"Stephan, what's the matter." Willow asked as she waved the trio she had been teaching away and focused on the pool of water while Zatanna joined with a similar question.

"Faith has become serious about finding a way to get Xander back, I believe she is attempting to contact Illyria." Strange said as his fellow Magic users flinched.

Illyria had always been the wild card in their plan, everyone else capable of opening a portal to Trigon's dimension had been convinced not to.

Together the three of them 'May' be able to hurt her, but the three didn't get to their positions of power by dealing in chance.

"What do we do?" Zatanna asked, even though she knew she would regret the answer.

"We may have to deal with Trigon ourselves, if Faith and Illyria disrupt our plans, Trigon is the easier foe for us to manage." The Sorcerer stated and swallowed at the thought.

When 'dealing' with a demon lord of Trigon's power is considered the easier route, it usually meant there day was in for a load of trouble.

--

"What is wrong." Trigon demanded as his creation bowed before him. The human she was supposed to corrupt and turn had so far resisted every attempt to get him to return to his own homeworld and time was running out.

"My lord I don't know, he is… strong of will. Every time I start to make headway into his mind he shakes it off, I don't know how he is able to resist." The mental construct of Raven explained simply as Trigon flexed his fist in Anger.

In truth he knew why the boy was able to resist and he was even more then a little surprised his construct had worked as well as it had, the mortal was, in truth of fact, in love with his spawn.

Growling, Trigon was almost willing to take the punishment he would face for simply killing the boy when he felt a power surge unlike any he had seen in a million years.

Towards the disturbance, the Demon lord's eyes widened as purple flames ate a hole in the fabric of his dimension.

When two females stepped out of the flames Trigon banished all his constructs with a wave of his hand.

He didn't want any of his underlings to be here for this.

--

Illyria stepped from the flames with the Slayer close behind, the demon hunter had wanted to bring everyone with her, but thankfully the Eldar had shot that idea down.

One was more than enough annoyance for her liking.

Looking around the heat blasted surface in distaste, the Ancient Being started towards the towering demon in the distance.

Behind her, Illyria heard the Sslayer talking about needing more explosives than some homemade fertilizer bombs.

Shaking the annoying mortal's words off, the blue skinned Old One continued her pace.

Mere explosives may have damaged the demon when he was newly hatched, but she doubted even the mortals vaunted 'Nuclear Weapons' would do more than annoy him now.

--

Trigon stared at the small forms in shock.

The slower one was of no concern to him, he could feel some minor demonic energies within the mortal, but in truth he had more fear of the boy then this dark haired human.

The one in the front, on the other hand, was something he didn't want to deal with.

"Illyria, it has been a long time. Last I heard you where trapped in the well of souls, never to be released." Trigon growled as the blue haired Ancient came to a stop before him.

With a scream of pain, Trigon dropped to his knees as Illyria brought her hand down in a clawing motion and four deep gashes where cut into the demonic lord's flesh.

"What did you call me?" The Ancient snarled in a voice that echoed across the barren landscape.

Taking a moment for the wounds to heal, Trigon bowed before the tiny figure before him. "I am Sorry… Mother."

Illyria didn't notice the Slayer collapse behind her.

--

(A/N) So So… who saw that one coming? Hmmm……. Come on, be honest.

Anyways this story should be wrapped up in a chapter or two (Hopefully.)

PLEASE Review and tell me what you think of it, if I'm doing a good job I may continue this (Doubtful, but it's always an option.)

P.S. you have NO IDEA how hard it was to get this chapter written out, I hope you all enjoy.

-Tjin


	6. Chapter 6

"So, my son the conqueror, Lord of the seven realms and slayer of the Lords of Babylon." Illyria said before sneering at the massive red demon before her. "And after all of that, after all we did to run those usurpers from our realms, you go and join them. A Demon Lord of war."

"What choice did I have, Mother." Trigon spat out the last word in contempt. "I returned from the abyss victorious to find all my kin trapped within the well of souls and those disgusting 'Powers' in control." Trigon explained to his parent. "I was given a choice, banishment for all eternity to the lands beyond shadow, join you in the well or join the demonic forces." He said before shrugging. "I believe they expected the demons to destroy me for the damage I caused to their realms."

"And what of Ktulu? Did you forget about him or Hasture? You know very well that Asside would always accept you in his realms."

"I never forgot them Mother, but going to them would bind me to my banishment for all of time. The demonic hordes are encroaching on the mortal realms each day. When I conquered Earth's forces I would free you and the rest from the well and together we could destroy the vermin that dared defy us. Demon and Powers both." The Demon Lord said as Illyria resisted the urge to growl at her spawn.

"Trigon, Child, listen to my words." The Old one said before looking at her child. "You are a Demon lord, the fates we would mete out to the powers and demon hordes would be your fate as well. Destruction of form and spirit." The God-King of the Ancients said before turning her head as Faith started to wake up. "Come, we shall speak of this."

--

Xander blinked as he woke up to a face he was sure he would never see again.

"Faith?" he rasped out as he tried to remember what had happened.

With a smirk the oldest consecutively living Slayer pulled him to his feet. "Yeah, Welcome to hell X, Andrew and me will be your companions for the rest of eternity." Faith said with a near demonic grin at the paling Xander's face went through.

"S-stuck with Andrew." Xander mumbled as his mind brought up terror images of spending the rest of time with the younger man. He was almost ready to find a way to end it all when the humor from the second part of the equation brought him back to reality. "So you're telling me that you're going to spend all of time with me and Andrew?" Xander asked as Faith's cackling came to an abrupt end.

"Don't ever even Joke about that, Harris." Faith growled as her good mood evaporated at the thought of being stuck with the two geeks forever.

Xander chuckled at her glare before groaning in pain as the memories of where he was returned. "What are you doing here?" Xander asked in confusion as the Boston born slayer shrugged, embarrassed.

"I came to save you." She admitted and Xander stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Then I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing," Xander said as he sat back down and watched the scorched lands sadly. "You can't save me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're being held hostage by a demon lord, of course I'm gonna save you." Faith said in shock as she reached down to get a grip on him again only to jerk back as he lashed out at her with a broken fragment of rock. Stepping back, Faith felt the scratch on her cheek the rock had caused and scowled as her fingers came back bloody. "What the fuck is your problem X, I don't know how long Illyria can keep Big Red busy and we need to get out of here." Faith said as she tried to ignore the urge to simply thump him on the head and drag him back home with her.

Xander, for his part, moved to a crouch so he could better defend himself against the Slayer. "I can't leave here Faith. Raven is supposed to be used to open a portal back to earth, I'm a part of Raven. Enough that I can take her place and nowhere near enough that Trigon can us me to open a portal back to earth." Xander explained to one of the few slayers to live straight through to twenty five. "If I go back with you, or ask Trigon to be returned, then he can use Raven to open a portal and turn our world into this." Xander said as he indicated the burned out lands around them.

"So by sitting here and getting tortured, you're saving the world?" Faith asked in disbelief as she glanced over at the arguing family of Xander's wife.

"Screw Earth, to hell with it and every man, woman, child, demon and alien on above or below its surface." Xander growled as the past months tortures finally wore through his 'nice guy' mask. "The only thing I care about is her, and if I have to fight the combined forces of Heaven and Hell to save Raven you had better believe that's exactly what I'll do."

Faith took a step back from Xander as his eyes glowed green at his promise against the universe.

"Did you really expect to break that will?"

Xander and Faith both turned to stare at his in-laws as the two old ones watched their argument.

"I could not believe one of my spawn was capable of inspiring such an all consuming obsession." The demonic conqueror admitted before shrinking to simply tower beside his mother at a mere three meters tall.

Resisting the urge to sneer, Illyria settled for a disgusted sigh. "It is love, a disgusting emotional attachment the 'Powers' allowed to manifest and quickly lost control of." The blue skinned God-King growled to her child before turning back to the two mortals.

"Trigon has agreed to relinquish his claims to your world for the entire lifetime of this newborn." Illyria said as she held out her hand and created a brilliant ball of fire and light in her hand. "On the day of its death Trigon's claim shall return and he may 'Attempt' the conquest of your realm." The blue being declared as the two humans watched the birth of a star in her palm.

"So… I can go home?" Xander ventured carefully as the red skinned demon nodded.

Reaching out the demon summoned the monochrome form of his daughter. "She shall return you to your realm thus releasing any claim on your world or my child." The horned lord of war said before turning away from the lone male.

Turning to Xander, the colorless form of his wife smirked under her hooded cloak. "It's a shame lover, we could have had tons of… fun." She hissed before summoning her soul form and swallowing the trio into the shadows.

With a flash of light the three dimensional travelers were returned to their home.

--

Raven opened her eyes slowly and focused on her husband for a second before grabbing him in a hug. "I thought you left me." She whispered as she tried to forget the cold loneliness she had felt when he disappeared through that portal so many month's before.

"Just for a second Rea, I had to make sure you were safe." Xander said before pulling back to look at her. "Ready to go home?'

--

As the two moved past the happily dancing Tamaranian and trio of mages no one noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows.

--

(A/N) END! Full stop, no more, finished.

I had hoped for so much more from this story, I had wanted a great big showdown between the Trio and Illyia, a big fight between Raven and Shadow Raven and a ton more… all fell by the wayside as I felt the muse leaving this story to die in the dust.

So here is the end people, if anyone wants to continue this go right on ahead just tell me where it is.

Hope you all enjoyed my fic.

-Tjin


End file.
